


TimKon Week - Day 3

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Movie Night, Team Bonding, Team as Family, caring boyfriend Kon, movie marathon, team movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans Together</p><p>Sometimes Tim needs some TLC, and sometimes it takes the entire team to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Week - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so proud of myself for keeping up with this :DD  
> Thank you to everyone who has read the other two and left a kudos!! You're all amazing!

“No, Tim, stay where you are.” Cassie ordered, giving Tim a pointed glare. Tim pouted slightly, leaning back onto the arm of the sofa. He was perched in Kon’s lap sideways so his injured leg wasn’t hanging over the edge where someone could crash into it or aggravate it in any way. The crutches Batman had ordered him to have by his side at all times were resting against the back, pointedly ignored by their user. 

“I broke my leg, I’m not incapable of doing things for myself, you know.” Tim grumbled, mostly to himself. Kon laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Tim, pulling him closer. 

“But you’re still injured and that means we have to take care of you.” Kon teased, planting a light kiss on Tim’s cheek. 

“Well, I don’t like it.” Tim muttered. 

“Tough,” Cassie stated, walking back into the living room with a couple drinks. “Here, Boy Wonder, enjoy the luxury while it lasts.” She handed Tim a cup and smirked at him, flopping onto the other side of the sofa, narrowly missing his leg. 

“When this cast’s off, I will come after you.” Tim warned, catching the teasing tone and disliking it. 

“Hey guys, I got the films!” Gar announced, waltzing into the living room with a plastic bag in his hand and Bart hot on his heels. 

“And I got ice cream!” Bart added, carrying close to a dozen tubs of assorted flavours of ice cream in his arms. 

“Come on then, put the first film on.” Kon prompted. 

“First film will start in a few minutes.” Gar said, starting to fiddle with the super-fancy-state-of-the-art-could-give-Batman-a-run-for-his-money DVD player and surround sound. 

“Bart, put the ice cream away before it melts.” Cassie said to Bart, getting up to help relieve the load off the speedster. She took a few tubs and passed one to Tim. “I’ll get a spoon.” She added. 

“Why do I feel like you’re all babying me?” Tim asked, a note of annoyance clear in his voice. 

“Because you’re our Bird Brain and sometimes you need a bit of TLC.” Kon replied, nuzzling the side of Tim’s face with his forehead. 

Cassie dropped a few spoons into Tim’s lap and fell back into her seat, gently moving Tim’s leg onto her thighs so she could sit closer and create room for Gar. Bart sat, cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa, leaning against Kon’s legs comfortably. 

Bart had already gone through one tub of chocolate ice cream and had now moved onto the mint chocolate chip. 

Kon opened the tub in Tim’s hands and took one of the spoons from him, happily taking a mouthful. Cassie had a tub of vanilla to herself and had already started digging in. Kon tried to feed Tim a spoonful teasingly, drawing a laugh out of the Boy Wonder himself (which was a major achievement in itself - the second was being secure enough in their relationship to sleep soundly that night knowing Tim wasn’t plotting revenge). 

Bart tried to shush the other three when the opening credits of the film started up, practically vibrating with excitement - or a sugar rush from the four, no five empty ice cream tubs. 

Garfield perched on the arm of the couch, watching the four of them. He was hit with a pang of nostalgia when he and the Titans were young enough to still be like that.  The film sped, fast-paced enough to keep Bart engrossed but not too fast to follow when you didn’t have super speed. 

By the time the second film had ended, Gar had already retreated to his room and all of them were out of ice cream. 

“Hey, guys,” Kon whispered in the lull while Cassie was changing DVD’s. Bart turned around at the same time as Cassie and they both had the same reaction. 

“Is he _asleep_?” Cassie hissed, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yeah.” Kon replied, his arms still wrapped around Tim, who was leaning into him heavily. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily. 

“I’m getting a camera.” Bart said, running off and appearing a second later with his phone. He clicked a few pictures and tucked his phone into his pocket. 

“Have you ever seen Tim sleep?” Cassie asked, keeping her voice down. 

“A few times.” Kon admitted. “But only in secure, locked rooms with increased security measures.” 

“He looks so different when he’s asleep.” Bart pointed out. 

“I’ll go put him in his room. We can carry on with the marathon when I get back.” Kon said, shifting his grip on Tim and (using a fair amount of TTK for extra safety/support) stood up. He held Tim close to his body and increased the amount of TTK on Tim’s cast to give it more protection. 

Tim’s door wasn’t booby-trapped and it only took Kon a few strides to reach Tim’s bed. He gently placed Tim on the mattress, being super careful not to wake him. 

Kon draped the duvet over Tim and kissed his forehead lightly. 

Kon closed the door behind him, walking back to the living room, feeling oddly at ease with how the night had gone. 

“So, what film were we on to?” Kon asked, flopping back into his seat, smiling at Cassie and Bart.


End file.
